


Draw me

by BecauseSin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Keith has a talent no one is aware of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlustelara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustelara/gifts).



> A Christmas gift to moonlustelara, because she's awesome and deserves the better.  
> Prompt was "Leave a “Paint Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character drawing a picture of another [like one of your french girls~ be it painting them or drawing them, maybe offering a picture of them as a gift, feel free to specify.]"

The red paladin of Voltron, natural pilot and paladin of instinct, wasn’t someone made to stay quiet. The calm of peaceful days always got on his nerves, even when he was still a kid. He needed to keep himself busy so all that energy he had inside wouldn’t bottle up and explode at the worst moment.

He used to have a lot of problems with that when he was younger, especially at school, until he learnt to redirect his attention and distract himself. He had tried a lot of things, including a myriad of different sports, before he found something that work well enough and could be used almost anything. Said activity had proven to be very effective at distracting him when also being a soothing source. It had become one of his least known talents. With all the attention his piloting and fighting skills drew, it was no surprise no one really knew he was a very good at drawing.

It wasn’t exactly a secret, but since it was an expression of what he had inside, he preferred to keep it private, away from the public eye. Keith never was one to easily create bond and never saw any need to comment it with anyone that wasn’t close to him. He wouldn’t have mind to share it with Shiro, when they were still at the Garrison but the topic never really appeared and later things went downhill until he was expelled and had to live by his own.

Now, with all the giant robots, mean aliens and flying castles, he almost forgot about drawing. He had a lot of things to do as a defender of the universe, and if he wasn’t fighting or training with the team, he could always crash at the training deck alone and fight the simulator until he felt wasted.

However, from time to time, he still liked to spend the silent nights drawing in the dim light of his room, using the sort of notebook he had snatched from what looked like a playroom for kids. He even took it a few times to his lion, since he found out the constant purring at the back of his mind was a wonderful source of relax and inspiration. And speaking about inspiration, Keith had noticed his drawings had been a bit… different lately. He used to draw almost everything, people, trees, planets, galaxies and, once he got to space, the lions and Voltron, but there was something new showing on the pages.

The last weeks, he had found himself drawing the same thing over and over again. Or, more exactly, the same person. Looking at his drafts and doodles, they were full of the same silhouette, hinted at every place. Full body poses, face sketches at different angles, a giant lion with a tiny body half hidden between its paws, landscapes from the planet they left behind with a solitary shadow at the side. He couldn’t stop himself, his mind always wandering back to the topic he was trying to avoid. Lance.

The process leading to his infatuation (because Keith refused to call it any other way) had been slow, like the sea breaking a rock into sand. It was a good comparison, because Lance was like the ocean, fluid and versatile, while not long ago Keith would have defined himself as tough and stiff.

He wasn’t sure about it anymore, he felt a lot more relaxed and at peace there, in the middle of space, fighting a thousand years war, than he never felt at his old shack. Maybe it was because, even when he had the weight of the universe’s future on his shoulders, he wasn’t alone with the task, and that made a whole difference about what he had felt all his life. Just knowing that there were other people who trust him and wouldn’t let him alone made him felt a lot softer and warmer than ever before.

It had been hard at first, they all had different personalities and it was very difficult for them to fit together and even more to fight with a giant robot that was totally dependent of their work as a team. And that, without even talking about how his relationship with the blue paladin had started. However, those days were back at the past, the air between them filled with friendship and fondness, a feeling that was born from cracked jokes, shared secrets, and blood and sweat mixed from all the fights they had faced together.

His friendship with Lance had been the same, with a rough a start and a long way that made it softened and change from the first rivalry to the friendly banters that they shared now. And, at some moment, Keith’s feelings had changed too. He had been trying to deny it, even to himself, but his hands betrayed him and kept tracing the features of the blue paladin once and again. At that point, he guessed it was stupid to keep lying to himself and he had accepted that he could feel something different for his friend. He didn’t want to name it, but it was there, deep inside. And he was determined to keep it that way.

Those thoughts were distracting him, while he was through the corridors on his way from his lion back to his room, flipping the pages of the notebook on his hand. That was the main reason he didn’t put attention until he was just in front of the exact source of all his worries, who also caught him looking at the page when he had a full drawing of the Blue Lion and a tiny silhouette of her paladin.

“Oh, Keith, where are you… Is that Blue? Where did you get that?”  
“Uh.. It is… It’s mine”  
“Yours? Do you draw!?”  
“A bit”  
“Can I see?” Before Keith could say anything, Lance was already taking the notebook from his hands. In all honesty, he could have resisted a little more but he didn’t even try.  
“It’s not that good” Keith said, as he saw the other guy passing page after page, looking at something no one else had seen before.  
“Oh my god, is that Voltron? It looks almost like a picture” Realizing Lance was about to find what he was trying to hide, Keith tried to retrieve his notebook.  
“Can you give it back?” But it was already too late, he noticed him going still when he found a page with his own face on full details. Keith saw how Lance flipped the pages with doubt, founding draw after draw of himself, until he reached the last blank page.

An awkward silence grew between them, with Keith looking at his feet and not sure of what he should say or if he should just leave, until the blue paladin spoke again.

“Well, if you’re so interested in drawing me, I can be your personal model” Keith couldn’t believe what he had heard, but when he looked up, he saw Lance with his beaming smile and couldn’t stop himself from returning it.  
“That… that could work”


End file.
